


Breath of the Wild Au Shots

by Firstone33



Series: Legend Of Zelda Alternate [1]
Category: legend of zelda: breath of the wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/F, Female Link, Fluff, Genderbend, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Series of one shots set in an Au of breath of the wild with a female link





	1. Great Plateau PT. 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my Zelda Au stories this is a one shot series set in different points in game
> 
> Unlike original link is female I am gonna apologize ahead of time for some parts may not be accurate and such

".......link......wake up...."

A girl of seventeen opened her eyes she was staring at a cavern like ceiling she sat up she looks around and down finding she only wore blue-black undergarments." link....is that my name?". It must be.

Link climbed out of the strange bed like device and stood she walks over to a device and a slate popped up.

" that is the sheikah slate....it will aid you in your journey". Link nods and walks up to the pedestal by a wall and places the slate on it.

It was like she knew what it did she sees the door slide open, she grabs the slate and finds a chest and opens it to find clothes worn but as she put them on they fit nicely, link activates another pedestal and another door opens.

" link.....you are the light....you are our last hope....".

Hope for what? Who was that voice who did it belong to? Link had no answers nor memory of her life she ran out stopping at the edge of a cliff the sky bright the sun high. 

Link looked around and saw down a hillside a old man who turned and walked over to a rock overhang.

Link heads over and stopped noticing a apple and picks it up." Hey! Didn't your elders teach you not to take things". 

Link nearly dropped the baked apple when the old man laughed." I jest! Go and eat nothing better than a tasty morsel at a nice fire". Link sat slowly eats the apple.

" where am I?".

" ah a interesting question...we are on the great plateau the birthplace of the kingdom of hyrule so many millenia ago over there is the temple of time it is said that it was a place of worship and where the legendary master sword once rested"

Link now had info of at least that." what happened...". The old man sighed." it was called the calamity it is said that it appeared and ravished the land or so I heard".

Link stood." thank you....I do not remember anything but at least I got a clue". Link started to leave when the old man spoke." wait take these, I've had these for awhile".

Link saw a sword and shield she picks them up and was shocked how familiar they felt in her hands." soldier's broadsword and shield they should aid you and this traveler's bow".

He hands her a bow with a quiver of arrows." safe travels young one". Link nods after strapping and sheathing her given weapons made her way to the temple.


	2. Great Plateau PT. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part in same day enjoy part two of the Great Plateau

Location: Great Plateau

Date: Unknown

 

Link sat inside of the temple of time as it rained outside, she sighed now she knew more the calamity she had seen in the distance whirling around a castle before a light appeared.

The voice of the woman had told her she had been sleeping for one hundred years which explained her loss of memory but what happened hundred years ago besides this calamity.

How did she end up in that shrine Link had no answers only more questions, Link saw the rain had stopped she had been inside the temple for a couple days or so since waking and used it as a temporary home until she got off the plateau or die up there.

Link stands and heads out she wondered where the old man was she remembered seeing a hut not far so she decided to look there, link passed camps that once had bokoblins now empty and remains of a fire pit.

She soon came upon the hut it was clear it was once a woodcutter's hut and she saw the old man sitinv by a cooking pot." oh hello Link it is good to see you well". Link smiled and walks up." was wondering if you needed help". The old man chuckled.

" why how generous I would not mind you helping cutting fire wood I would do it but I am old and not as young as I use to be".

Link immediately set out woodcutting axe and began cutting wood as well getting rid of Ang bokoblins that decided to attack, Link finished and brought one by one piles of wood stacking them." thank you link for your help take this warm doublet may come in handy later". Link took it.

" thank you I am tired do you mind if I rest on your bed for awhile?".

" oh you are welcome to sleep in it whenever I do not mind".

" thank you".

Link yawned she was tired and immediately laid down on bed and fell asleep.

* next day*

Link after waking set out finding the old man gone a note left by him.' link....when you wake meet me at the temple it is time I tell you the truth'. Link straps her soldier broadsword and shield on her back with her traveler's bow.

It did not take long before she got back to the temple of time but no old man when she heard him." hey up here hurry now". Link shook her head wondering how he got up there.

She began to climb up onto the overlook where he waited." good...you are here...now I can tell you the truth of who I am". There was a flash link covered her eyes with her forearm she looks up to find the old man was gone.

" I am....was king Rhoam of hyrule...hundred years ago".

He wore royal garb of a king but he was floating off the ground small greenish flames around him." I am sorry I hid my true identity from you with your memory gone but time is now". Rhoam turned looking towards the castle.

" to know what happened hundred years ago".

Link stood there as he explained what happened ten thousand years ago and then revealed what happened hundred years ago and then she was hit by a revelations as he told of the princess his daughter and her knight.

The princess' knight fell and she went to the castle and was currently keeping calamity ganon at bay, but the knight that fell was her yet she survived by being put into that shrine.

" I understand it is hard to believe but it is true". 

He turns and points towards the west." in that area resides kakariko there you will find Impa". Rhoam then holds out his paraglider.

" here take this it will help you get off this plateau....please save my daughter and save hyrule".

Link watches as he vanished, she looks at the paraglider it was collapsible she straps it on her she was now ready.

she now knew what happened hundred years ago though still no memory but now she had a understanding of the events.

Link closed her eyes zelda was sealed inside the castle with that beast holding it from fully awakening to destroy hyrule link opens her eyes it was time to go she had much to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the shrines out cause I want this to be bit more realistic while retaining the plot of breath of the wild.
> 
> Basically link will not complete hundreds of shrines to gain back her abilities and power she is going to get the master sword immediately after gaining first memory.
> 
> In fact right after meeting Impa and gaining champion's tunic also I am gonna at opening of each chapter show what items and equipment she has during certain events


	3. Master Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link after gaining first memory and the champion's tunic sets out to lost woods where the master sword is said to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously mentioned this is a one shot Au so each chapter will be set in different points in game.
> 
> Link's Equipment
> 
> 1\. Champion's tunic  
> 2\. Hylian Hood  
> 3\. Hylian Trousers/Boots  
> 4\. Knight's Broadsword  
> 5\. Knight's Bow  
> 6\. Knight's Shield
> 
> I will do this each chapter to give you an image of what link has, she will use master sword only during divine beasts.
> 
> Also unlike original dungeons each divine beast will have monsters that look like mini versions of the blight ganons to make it more interesting.

Date: several days after awakening  
Location: near lost woods

 

Link adjusted her equipment as she stood at the entrance of the forest she takes a deep breath and enters the lost woods, it was thick with mist. 

Link finds a torch and lights it and as if she knew what direction to go she began making her way through the woods to the location of the master sword.

Link continued down the path and soon found herself in a bright lit forest koroks ran everywhere, Link giggled as they played then she saw it.

Link approached the master sword in it's pedestal and as she grasps the handle flashes of images went through her mind causing her to stumble back, she had heard zelda's voice during it.

" mmmm....oh it is you...".

Link looks up to see the huge tree talking." it has been a long time but by looking at you now I can tell you do not remember me". Link shook her head she only regained one memory she still had others to regain.

" I am the great deku tree long have I guarded this forest untouched by the calamity".

Link looks at the master sword again." you held that blade hundred years ago before you met an untimely fate but be warned that only those worthy can wield it". Link nods and grabs the handle again and begins to pull.

Link growled and pulls the master sword out she turns it upright and a memory came to her but not her own zelda was praying to the sword in this spot telling it it's master will return though with memory fragmented.

Then the deku tree had asked her what she would do now in which she responded going to the castle and asked the tree to tell link when she woke to tell her she but the deku tree told her would it not be better if told by her herself.

Link lowered the master sword Zelda had been here had put the sword here back where it was first found what is it that zelda wanted to tell her? Link wanted to know.

" what you saw was not your own memory though you likely figured it out...she held hope you would return...her smile like the sun I hope I will see it again".

Link notices a korok carrying the sheath of the master sword which she takes and uses the sheikah slate to store both, Link turns." I will save her....I promise". The deku tree chuckled as if it knew she would." i am looking forward to it". Link left the korok forest.

She soon left the entire area itself she stood at the entrance she pulls out sheikah slate earlier she had activated a couple tower. 

she looks through the inventory and saw a icon of the master sword meaning it was digital stored in slate.

Now she had a renew sense of purpose her hope renewed, her and zelda started off badly but they at some point became close.

Link goes to the teleport option and selects kakariko vanishing in a blue light and found herself in kakariko tower she made her way back to kakariko where impa waited.

" so you regained the master sword impressive".

Despite being over hundred years old impa did not look it she looked like she was in her forties that is to be expected though for sheikah had long lifespans impa was one of the rare few with much longer ones.

" yes....but I attend to use it only when necessary".

" understandable now i am sure you are tired please go rest and i will have paya bring you food".

Link bows to her and heads up to the room, she removes her weapons and boots she lays back thinking of zelda and closed her eyes letting sleep take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make it alittle different but I hope I retained the original scene in this Au.
> 
> Next one shot chapter link gets the house in hateno bolson will be slightly ooc but not too much.


	4. The Zora Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link stopped Divine Beast Ruta and now prepares to go free the next one but first stays to clear some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do divine beasts but decided to not do so.
> 
> This chapter link has already remembers mipha and thinks on her feelings for the Zora princess.
> 
> So anyways Enjoy!

Link had decided to stay in Zora's Domain abit longer to enjoy the festivities of stopping Ruta and catch up with her old gang the big Bazz brigade.

It had consisted of herself, Bazz, Rivan and Gaddison of course all three were Zora knights now led by Bazz who was captain. Link stood by mipha's Statue looking at the likeness, link sighed she really did not know why she was even near it.

" she was such a kind hearted princess....still hard that she is gone".

Link stiffened hearing Muzu." Muzu..I know you do not like me that i am to blame and you are right.....I should have been there....". Muzu began laughing link was confused at his reaction.

" i know.......to be honest it was easier to blame hylians than The calamity...Mipha made her choice to pilot such technology she went into it of her own volition died to protect two things that mattered to her".

Link looks at him." her people and you Link....I see that now and now she is likely at peace now thanks to you". Muzu turns and walks away, Link looks at the statue of Mipha she closed her eyes she remembered the day mipha healed a wound.

* 100 years ago*

" this brings me back to when you use to always get into trouble....you and that gang".

Mipha held link's right arm under it while her own right hand hovered over healing the cut." I use to heal you when you got hurt". Link smiled at her." yeah I did cause alot of trouble for being a girl". Both laughed.

" yes....if only we had more days like this no duty no worries".

Link hummed mipha finished healing and the two sat on Ruta's trunk in silence Link looks towards hyrule castle." tell me link how has the princess been treating you". Link smiled looking to her friend.

" bit more friendly than before probably cause of what happened in Gerudo Desert".

Mipha smiled clapping hands together." that is wonderful!". Mipha grinned link could not help laugh she was so enjoyable to be around, mipha looks at her." if you ever need healing I will always be there to heal you".

* present*

Link opened her eyes and headed to the king." link I have not thanked you completely as a gift for saving us and our home and mipha's spirit in that chest is her beloved strident". Link was shocked looking at king Dorephan.

" it was Muzu who requested you take it mipha would have wanted you to".

Link walks over opening the chest and lifts the Lightscale Trident in her hands she felt a sense of guilt and regret but she bowed to Dorephan she stores it into the sheikah slate she then takes her leave.

Link reached the entrance when sidon came running up." Link leaving so soon? Stay and enjoy the celebration". Link shook her head she wanted to but she knew she could not." I can't I want to but....". Sidon gives her his signature grin.

" hey no worries you got people to save divine beasts to free and a princess waiting for you go but you are always welcomed!" 

Link chuckled and saying their goodbyes she teleports back to Hateno and enters her home, she brings out the Lightscale Trident and hangs it on wall, she looks at it she felt unworthy to wield it and better honoring mipha this way.

Link heads up unstrapping the Silver sword and Silver shield she got from the Zora and stores them in the slate she then removes her clothes leaving her only in her underwear and lays down on bed and lets sleep take her.

The spirit of mipha smiled as she stood on Ruta." I am happy for you Link....even though you do not love me as I love you I will always treasure our friendship". Mipha's spirit looks to hyrule castle it was only a matter of time before ganon would fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I mentioned the blades of yiga memory only part but I think I made the point.
> 
> I love Mipha she is a so much better character than Ruto no disrespect to Ruto fans it's just I never liked her except her hyrule warriors counterpart.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this newest chapter


	5. The Yiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link begins her journey to death mountain when she is attacked by an unknown assailant bearing an upside down sheikah symbol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The yiga are gonna be more prominent this chapter sets that up also in this link goes total badass she is gonna beat some yiga ass

Link woke and set out the next day she decided to head to death mountain and free Rudania next Link bought elixirs to help with the heat.

Link had regained a couple more memories but still fragmented, link sighed Zelda obviously did hate her for awhile but what changed? Mipha long ago mentioned an incident where she saved Zelda.

Link shook her head and decided to figure it out later Link rode on epona towards death mountain when she sensed someone watching her suddenly a figure clad in red jumped her knocking her off Epona.

Link unsheathes knight broadsword but cursed for her knight's shield had broken at one point, the assassin held a long nodachi like weapon then two more red clad assassins appeared these wielding small sickle like blades.

" Found you at last!".

Link swung her sword at the first sickle wielder cutting him down instantly then blocks the second one kicks him and strikes him across chest the nodachi wielder struck that was when she saw the symbol.

It was the sheikah symbol but upside down Link dodges a flurry of fast strikes as the mask assassin relentlessly attacked, Link blocked and blocked when the sword broke in half Link cursed her luck and dodges the enemy blade." for the yiga!".

Link grabs the fallen sickle blade and blocks the long katana with it hooking around the blade link twists the weapon out of it's owner's hands and rams the sickle into his chest the man clutches it and rips it out laughing madly.

Link grabs the fallen long blade and swings down cutting down the assassin he falls on back still laughing."......fool....*coughs blood*....you will....fail.....". He choked and then knew no more, Link stands over him.

She removes his mask and gasped in shock he was a sheikah he had red eyes and she saw hint of white hair." what is going on...I need to see Impa maybe she knows". Link found Epona she decided to keep the katana which the slate called windcleaver.

Link climbs onto epona and rides back to kakariko she hoped Impa had answers she arrived as evening came." master link". Link nods and heads to Impa's and enters." Link back so soon?". Link walks up and pulls out the mask.

" who are the yiga why are the sheikah trying to kill me".

Impa frowned." so...they are on the move...". Link was confused." Link the yiga once were part of the sheikah but long ago turned their backs on hylia and serve ganon". Link did not like this at all at least she got an answer to one question.

" the yiga we believe are trying to shorten the return of ganon but certain barriers stood in their way and that was you and Zelda".

" so we were a hindrance".

" yes they also wanted to kill you to appease their dark god by spilling the blood of the hero and goddess incarnate of course they failed hundred years ago".

Link sighed relieved that they failed." but now with you back and alive they apparently will hunt you down until you are cut down". Link grew serious she stands." then let them come they want the hero they will get the hero". Impa chuckled.

" now there is the link i know be careful though they can be very dangerous and can be very deceptive".

" I will be careful Impa, I will be heading to death mountain and if more yiga come I will be better prepared".

Impa nods and Link leaves Kakariko continuing her way to death mountain Link knew it will take a couple days by horse so she took it slow as she traveled she noticed a camp and four figures next to it." hey! You a traveler I see....oh are you link the one who saved the Zora?".

Link was suspicious but nodded something was off about the four." yes I am on my way to death mountain I encounter an assassin earlier". The four suddenly went silent." is that so? Well guess they never stood a chance". Link instantly swings The windcleaver.

The four dodged shock on faces." how did you know!?". Link smiles as she held the blade." just a lucky guess". The four yiga were only footsoldiers but link was cautious." sorry but can't let you get in my way". Link blocks a sickle then kicks a charging yiga.

She knocks the sickle out of one's hand and flings it into his head, Link flips back as the third swings wildly missing her Link cuts him down leaving one." damn you hero! I will not die here!". Link grabs a sickle and throws it which it embeds itself into the yoga's forehead killing him instantly.

Link removes their masks and breaks them she piles them and sets them ablaze." yiga wants me then they know where to find me". Link gets on epona and rides off to death mountain. In the shadows a yiga growls and vanishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So link showed she is not to be messed with next is goron stuff.


	6. Return of the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link regained all memories from the locations the photos were taken now she was more ready to take on the final three beasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to mention in this chapter on how she was female yet the hero incarnate 
> 
> I mentioned the blade of yiga memory and another to solidify zelink relationship so she knows all except zelda's despair memory, her death, and the champions 
> 
> She knows them but she still does not remember everything about them yet but enough to know she had met them.

Link was in her home in Hateno many things had happened the last few days one she had gone and regained most of her memories by finding each location of the pictures.

She hadn't regained all but most and now understood and remembered her relations with Princess Zelda. Link had saved her from three yiga assassins hundred years ago in the gerudo desert.

Not once did she get injured but Zelda from that point had become friendly to her and that was when their friendship started she also remembered just before and after mount lanayru.

But they fell in love Link nearly collapsed in tears at one memory of them confessing and a night of passion, Zelda once said she might not become queen for she wanted to travel and see the land of hyrule and other lands.

Link still did not use the master sword only using it against guardians and the malice and the phantom forms of ganon in the beasts she had three more to go but she was ready more than she had been heck she even freed Naydra on her trip up mount lanayru an experience she could not forget.

* couple days ago*

Link felt the chill of the unusual weather of mount lanayru she was glad of her snowquill set now that she remembers most she had earlier heard a strange roar and she decided to investigate.

She also discovered the master sword was quite effective against the corrupted guardians, Link climbed the rest up and there wrapped like a serpent around the mountain was Naydra but it was corrupted by Malice.

Suddenly it spots her and roars and Link moves as it breath icy breath at her as well spewing malice, Link unsheathes master sword the dragon takes flight Link sheathes sword and climbs she pulls out her ancient bow and fires the dragon screeches but it was more in annoyance.

Link had no choice she runs and with skill grabs the dragon's tail the malice takes on humanoid forms and attack Link swings master sword cutting one down she rams it into an eye of malice.

Naydra roars in pain Link holds on as the malice infected dragon barrel rolls Link holds tight to master sword and a scale on the dragon Link stands and runs over to the next part of malice and does the same as before.

The malice continues to take humanoid form to stop her but Link with master sword and Mipha's grace and bow continued to purge the dragon's corruption.

It was not long and the dragon was freed from ganon's grasp link jumps and paragludes back to spring of wisdom landing before the dragon which was once again resting on mountain.' thank you hero,..you have freed me'. Link nods the dragon took off link smiled and left.

* present*

Link opened her eyes she wondered if the other two dragons were corrupted she would have to look into it after the divine beasts among other things link sighed.

She knew now she was indeed the hero and was the first incarnation to be female she had heard townspeople wondering why that was and that it was strange but link did not care she was destined to save hyrule like her previous selves.

Link lays down deciding to get some sleep she fell asleep soon after.

* couple days later*

Link looked around she had decided to visit the spring of power again to see if Dinraal was around but no sign of it yet she then saw a flash of red and saw it.

Dinraal was malice free link sighed in relief meaning that it had escaped ganon that gave her hope that Faroush likely was fine she had seen it in distance and it looked malice free.

Link was glad that at least not all were infected by ganon's malice Link looks around and not far saw smoke she frowns likely more bokoblins decided to make camp she needed to get to the divine beast rudania.

Link began making her way to death mountain she had lots to do indeed and likely lots after defeating the calamity but she would be ready and will not fail again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't remember if I had her beat rudania already so if I did I apologize for the mistake
> 
> Gonna take a break it seems I am having one of those moments of utter writer's block or to be more correct inspirationless.


	7. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda reunite and Zelda reunites with impa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile this will or might be the last chapter of this cause I might make a full on story of this Au.
> 
> The reason is ZedofAges who has a awesome botw Au who made the story more realistic and dark so I might do similar.
> 
> This is super short but I think you might get the point

The first thing after reuniting link and Zelda decided to head to kakariko to see Impa and others.

Link looks at her sleeping form against her as they rode epona they had traveled far Link and Zelda entered kakariko Zelda woke seeing the village still intact after all these years.

Zelda was helped off epona and headed to see Impa while Link brought epona to the stable nearby then headed up to see Impa, She enters as Zelda and Impa spoke." I am just glad you both are alright". Link sat next to Zelda and rests master sword next to her.

" the calamity gone now there is much to do but what will do now Zelda?".

Zelda no longer in her white ceremonial dress wore sheikah clothes she looked at link then Impa." at first I thought becoming queen was the right thing once it was over but...". Impa smiled placing a hand on Zelda's.

" we will support you whatever you decide for now rest I am sure you are tired"

Zelda nodded and stood she went upstairs leaving Impa and Link alone." Link I know that you have been successful but as you know the yiga still pose a huge threat". Link did not need to ask she knew." likely the yiga in other lands have gotten the news by now"

" Also rumors are kohga survived your battle with him and now seeks vengeance not only that but it seems monsters still roam the lands".

Link nodded she knew the blood moon likely still occurred reviving dead beasts she had slain it would only a matter of time before a second interloper war began." I fear they will gather those of like mind and another civil war would start".

" we will be ready if it comes to that".

" I know for now like Zelda you should rest and eat".

Link nods she stands grabbing master sword and leaves Impa's home she sat against the wall of the house and closed her eyes.

Link flew awake she looked around trying to remember her surroundings then sighed, link stood and enters Impa's home finding Zelda up and talking to Impa." ah link Zelda has made a decision". Link looks to Zelda nodding.

" I have decided to not become queen....I feel that time is over that it is time for the kingdom to make their own rules".

" it is a good choice a new age for hyrule also both of us agreed to name new champions".

Link nods she was thinking the same she felt it would be better that the former champions weapons were given to their descendants and friends." I think that would be good....". She went silent Impa noticed this.

" Link I understand both of you lost friends and family but this will lift that burden from your shoulders". 

Link smiled Impa was right it was time for them to move on time for them to look to the future of hyrule.


	8. Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda just being themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Link and Zelda having fun this is a dribble chapter so it is numbered

1\. Climbing 

Link grabbed a small hand hold as she climbed Zelda next to her." okay just remember I got you if you fall okay". Zelda nodded she was scared but also excited she never got the do things like this.

They were pretty high up now one slip would send them to their deaths but Zelda had faith in link as if on cue her foot slipped and she started Falling Link pushes off free-falling.

Link grabs her which she tightly grabs her link with great speed uses the slate and teleports to a shrine Zelda and link started laughing." that was fun thank you link". Link smiles at her lover." of course". She kisses Zelda.

" let's just not do that again".

2\. Cooking

Today it was Zelda's birthday so she decided to surprise her, Zelda would be 18 or technically 118 now Link went all the way to make her birthday special.

She made Zelda's favorite dessert some fruitcake and made gourmet meat stew and salt-grilled meat as dinner Link stirred the cooking pot then got plates and served.

Link heads into her house well now theirs Link goes up and sets down Zelda's plate and she gently shook her awake." Zelda". Zelda yawned opening her eyes." happy birthday Zelda". Zelda smiled eyes sparkling.

" looked delicious! Thank you!".

" anything for you".

Zelda took q bite and moaned." goddess hylia! Link it is heavenly!". Link grins proud of her cooking and seeing Zelda love it was so worth getting up early." welcome I got up extra early to gather ingredients to make these two dishes". Zelda sets down her bowl and plate.

" Link.....you did not have to do this...".

" I wanted to you never had a proper birthday so not only did I cook dinner I made your favorite". 

Link goes down and comes back with a plate of fruitcake in her hands." Fruitcake....link...I..". Link hands her it and she takes a little piece she sets it down and kisses link who kisses back." thank you....I love you...".

" anything for my princess".

3\. Training

 

Link stood before Zelda." are you sure about this?". Zelda nods, they were back in kakariko impa was not far watching with Cado, Paya and Dorian." yes I may have decided not to rule I want to be stronger to defend myself". Link nods and raises her practice sword.

Zelda charged but was knocked to her ass but got up and got into a stance, Link charged Zelda if anything was a quick learner and blocks Link's strike who jumps back." impressive". Impa nods at Dorian's comment as link and Zelda trained.

" indeed Zelda of course has always been a quick learner".

Indeed Zelda quickly turned the tables on Link knocking her down by hitting the back of her legs tripping then foot on chest." i win". Link smirked and got up." forgot you are a fast learner". She dusted off her champion's tunic.

" want to continue".

" yes".

The two continued training with Zelda learning alot from Link like sword skills archery and more, She even retaught Zelda how the slate worked and soon Zelda became a warrior not to be trifled with like Link.

" thank you link".

" of course guess I shouldn't make you angry anymore though".

Zelda laughed with Link it was good to be normal without the burden of rule or anything And Zelda would not trade it for anything.


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link decides to see a certain location, what she sees is painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In breath of the wild lon lon ranch can be found in ruins, it is clear that before than that Malon's descendants had either rebuild or made a new one depending on which timeline botw is set after.
> 
> Since this is set end of child era I decided that link is descendant of the hero of twilight and time.

Date: unknown - Post Calamity  
Location: Hyrule Fields

 

Zelda was worried about Link, she was adamant on seeing a place she only saw from a distance Zelda was also curious about this place. Link had them turn and they had arrived.

It was a ranch or what use to be one nothing remained, the sign said lon lon now zelda understood, lon lon ranch often had traded their milk with merchants in castle town but zelda never knew that link was related to them.

" Link....I...".

Link dismounts from epona and just walks slowly picking up pieces of the bricks then setting them down, she entered the area where races were once held up ahead was the silo, link stopped." I should not be surprised or hurt....but.....". Zelda touched him.

" your family....they owned this and lived here didn't they....".

" My mother and sister, my father lived in the castle he bought me the house in hateno even though I was young he did live there a while until I was fifteen and then...well you know".

Zelda did link's father died while escorting a merchant to kakariko, Link had been alone since then except mipha but no longer." I know.....despite our differences I had family....I loved my father....I just wish I said that before all this but link I think he does and I know yours do too".

Link looks at her a smile." thanks....maybe we can rebuild this place build it bigger instead of a ranch it can be a large stable for the owners of those stables around Hyrule where people can rent horses and stay when traveling". Zelda clapped hands.

" a great idea! My link seems you are more adventurous than I thought!".

" well running around fighting hordes of monsters and a giant pig like beast can do that".

Zelda rolled her eyes." come on speaking of family we promised Kass and Teba we visit them and their family". Link chuckled as zelda dragged her back to epona." okay settle down we will go". They climb onto epona and continued towards their destination.

Link looks up and smiled though she lost her old family she had gained a new one in the allies she met in her journey, she closed her eyes and swore that this time she will not fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other two leave a comment and such I value your response
> 
> Also this is just for fun that is all, I am willing to do collaborations with fellow Zelinkers and such
> 
> Impa is younger in this she appears looking like her hw physical appearance in a mix of her SS, Oot and Hw outfit, link wears male self's clothes basically her wearing the original designs of outfits no altering


End file.
